The Uncovered Truth of Augustus Waters
by brod-e
Summary: Hazel Grace has been through a lot with Augustus' passing. But as she goes back to Amsterdam, she sees Augustus. Will Augustus be a figment of her imagination? Or is she about to uncover the secret undercover life of Augustus Waters?


THE FAULT IN OUR STARS FAN FICTION

After Hazel Grace found the notes in her email, she couldn't stand, but cry. Her laptop slid off her lap, onto the couch she was sitting on. Tear marks, left on her trousers and on her laptop. Her mum raced in and patted her forehead asking all various questions: "_Are you okay!? What's wrong!?" _

"I'm fine mum… my mind just over-thought itself."

"Okay honey, tell me if there's something wrong," Her mum said, as she hooked her up to her oxygen tank. "Get some rest. Remember, sleeping cures the cancer." But Hazel couldn't sleep. She kept on remembering the phone conversations, the day she met Augustus Waters in Support Group, all of the memories coming back brought tears to her eyes. She cried quietly, hoping her mum wouldn't come in and freak out like she had before. She remembered all of the _Okays._ Why didn't it last forever? Why did his cancer come back? It was all confusing to her, but she put those questions to rest.

It had been two weeks since Augustus Water's passing and Hazel was getting sicker. You see, in that two weeks, she took less Phalanxifor then she should have, having spent the time re-reading _An Imperial Affliction, _reminding Hazel of Augustus, and remembering their time in Amsterdam. She lay on her bed, struggling to breathe, as she took the oxygen pipe from her nose. She looked out her window, thinking _it's okay; you'll be with Augustus soon._

Her mum walked into her room, with Hazel's lunch on a plastic tray. She dropped the tray and ran over to her little girl, laying, looking out the window screaming. She put the nose plugs back into Hazel's nostrils. Hazel sat up. "_Mum?"_ she said, confusingly. "Yes dear! Thank god you're alive!" her mum said, pressing Hazel's face against her chest for just a few seconds, hoping not to suffocate her daughter.

"I just wanted to be with Augustus again,"she said as she looked at her oxygen tube.

"Oh, sweetie," her mum said, tears streaming down her face, "everyone wants to be with his or her loved ones forever, but, you have to know, forever is a long time, but it does not last forever." _Forever. _This reminded her more of Augustus. '_Okay' _was their '_forever'. _Hazelknew she would meet him in heaven one day, but she knew that today wasn't the day.

After what her mum said, Hazel started taking her medicine again, and started sleeping more. She was getting healthier, but the cancer was still there. Hazel visited Augustus' grave every Sunday, and put new flowers in from the flower stall in front of the graveyard, as Gus' parents didn't want to leave the house since his passing.

As Hazel got healthier, she saved up money, enough for a 2-person ticket to Amsterdam. After Doctor Maria said she was well enough to go, she bought the tickets. She wanted these because she wanted to catch up with Lidewij and Van Houten, to see if he had become sober and working on a new novel, and seeing if Lidewij is still working for him. She packed 8 oxygen tanks, a suitcase of clothes, and her favourite book, _An Imperial Affliction._ This time her dad was coming with her.

"Boy, I can't wait until we get to Amsterdam!" her dad said, getting all excited. Hazel said nothing, as she played with her oxygen tube, waiting for the plane to take off. In a second, they were off the ground, soaring thousands of feet in the air. _Why was she doing this? Why was she going back to the place of her passed away lover? _All these questions were soon to be answered as she went back to the place where they spent in the romantic restaurant.

They slowly got off the plane, tired from sleeping half of the time, and went to a hotel named _De Kruisboog Hotel (_translated into The Crossbow Hotel)_,_ near the hotel Hazel, Augustus and her mum spent the last time they were there. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for her food to come. She heard a knock on her door. She slowly got up, struggling to breathe and unlocked the five locks. It was her dad.

"Hey! Hazel! I brought you some food! Look, there are croissants and bagels! I –"

"I'm not very hungry at the moment, dad," Hazel said as she cut off her dad, "Sorry. But, its probably just jetlag."

"Okay, more for me!" her dad said as he pushed the tray into her room and sat down on her bed. "I don't think you're really jetlag," her dad said, stuffing his face with a bagel, "I think you're just thinking about Augustus. I'm still really sorry about him. He was a very nice boy."

"Dad, it's okay. It was neither his or your fault – I just really miss him."

"Okay, honey," her dad said calmly, "now you get your rest, sweetie. We have a big day tomorrow – we get to see how Van Houten is working on that novel!"

He wheeled the tray of food out of her room; she locked all five locks, hooked herself up to her machine, and slowly fell asleep to the white, glossy ceiling.

Hazel Grace woke up to the knock of her dad at the door. She turned over and looked at the clock provided by the hotel. 9:00am.

"Hazel!" Her dad shouted, "It's time to have a shower!"

Hazel thought he would at least stay quiet, as most people are asleep now.

"Coming, dad." She said softly and croakily.

She got in the shower, tube still in that nose, washed her hair, got out and quickly dried herself. She got dressed in tights and a purple jumper, and wheeled her oxygen tank to her door and unlocked the locks. "Hey dad," she said, wiping her eyes from the shampoo in her eyes.

"Hey sweetie! Ready to go to Van Houten's?"

"Yeah, I guess." She said, still half asleep.

"Alright, let's go!"

"You're really excited today, aren't you, Dad?" said Hazel, smiling, struggling to get into the rented car.

"Yes, its my first time being out of the state in a while," he said, with a blank look on his face.

He started the car and they zoomed down the street as Hazel leaned against the window, wind in her face. As they came to a red light, Hazel saw a figure in her revision mirror, a tall boy, with an un-lit cigarette in his hand.

"It's just a metaphor," the figure said. That figure was Augustus. His smooth voice was running through Hazel's head, making her shiver.

"Augustus?" Hazel said, almost whispering.

"Pardon?" Her dad said to Hazel, confused.

"Augustus!" She said, screaming. She opened the car door and speed walked over to the figure, "Augustus?" She said, crying.

"Hello, Hazel Grace."


End file.
